Plastic bags that have a bell-shaped upper portion and open extra wide at the top to enable quick and easy loading of take-out orders are commonly referred to as wave bags or wave-top bags. Wave bags typically include a folded bottom gusset portion having a wide, flat base that, when unfolded, enables the bag to stand on its own with its mouth wide open to allow for convenient and easy packaging. These bags, hence, are specifically engineered to enable stacking two or more carryout containers therein in a manner significantly preventing tipping and spilling of the container contents. Handles integrated with the wave top, together with low, medium, or high weight plastic material made sometimes with recycled plastic, further increase functionality and value of these bags.
While the use of these wave bags has begun to proliferate in the food service industry, especially with the recent growth of third party food delivery services, the potential for food tampering also increases. Both the food preparer/provider and the consumer would like assurance the food prepared has not in any manner been touched or tampered prior to the delivery.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bell-shaped or wave type bag that is capable of being sealed in a manner that enables the end consumer assurance wave bag has not been opened, and that the prepared food therein has not been tampered with.